diet?
by cruvide
Summary: Segalanya berawal dari celetukan Asui Tsuyu di ruang rekreasi mengenai kebiasaan Midoriya Izuku yang doyan ngemil. "Kalau aku gendut, Todoroki-kun bakal mencari gadis lain yang lebih langsing kan?" fem!Izuku


**bnha (c) horikoshi k.**

Segalanya berawal dari celetukan Asui Tsuyui di ruang rekreasi mengenai kebiasaan Midoriya Izuku yang doyan ngemil. Di akhir pekan, anak-anak perempuan yang tinggal di asrama khusus lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul, mengobrol ditemani cemilan kue-kue ringan dan teh buatan Yaoyorozu Momo. Anak laki-laki terkadang ikut bergabung, meski mereka lebih suka berkumpul sendiri-sendiri.

"Midoriya-chan, kalau kebanyakan ngemil nanti tubuhmu jadi gendut, kero."

Izuku yang sedang asyik ngemil sambil bergosip dengan Uraraka Ochako mendadak berhenti mengunyah. "E—eh, ada apa Tsuyu-chan?"

Tsuyu mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, kero. Tapi aku melihat Midoriya-chan sering ngemil. Saat ini sedang marak kasus obesitas."

"H-hii, Tsuyu-chan! Jangan menakut-nakutiku dong." Izuku langsung tidak berselera melanjutkan acara ngemilnya. Ochako yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nggak papa, Deku-chan. Asal ngemilnya masih dalam porsi wajar. Soalnya, kau tahu kan, anak-anak cowok sering berkomentar tentang tubuh anak-anak cewek. Gendut diejek, kurus diejek. Mereka maunya apa sih?" Ochako melirik sebal ke arah satu sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa seberang ruangan bersama sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Uraraka-san benar, Midoriya-san. Kita harus mencintai tubuh kita apapun bentuknya," timpal Yaomomo yang kini menggerai rambutnya. Gadis itu cantik sekali, ditunjang dengan tubuh tinggi proporsional dan berisi di bagian-bagian yang tepat.

"Yah, tapi meski Midoriya jadi gembrot sekali pun, Todoroki tetap cinta. Ya kan? Ihiiiy, ciee." Ashido Mina menggoda Izuku yang salah tingkah karena menyebut nama kekasihnya.

Izuku diam-diam melirik ke arah tempat anak laki-laki berkumpul. Todoroki Shouto ada di antara mereka, sedang menatapnya balik. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis samar.

...

Malam itu Izuku tidak lekas tidur. Dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya, mencari artikel seputar obesitas dan akibat buruk kebiasaan ngemil. Izuku menemukan banyak sekali artikel-artikel yang memuat berita mengenai penderita obesitas yang meninggal, yang hidupnya menderita karena tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Izuku sedikit ngeri saat melihat foto penampakan penderita obesitas sebelum dan sesudah terkena penyakit tersebut. Dulunya mereka bertubuh kecil, langsing, normal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, namun karena kebiasaan ngemil dan makan yang tidak terkontrol serta tidak diimbangi dengan aktivitas gerak, lama-lama lemak mulai menimbun. Tidak jarang penderita obesitas mengalami serangan jantung.

Izuku membuka tab baru. Kali ini dia mengetik keyword 'apakah pria lebih menyukai wanita langsing atau berisi'. Gadis berambut hijau membuka artikel yang muncul satu per satu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Hampir delapan puluh persen pria menyukai gadis langsing, sisanya menyukai wanita berisi atau sedikit gemuk. Izuku melempar ponselnya ke ujung tempat tidur, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin besar di samping meja belajar. Izuku mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya dengan saksama. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, bisa dikatakan rata-rata untuk ukuran remaja perempuan seusianya. Dadanya besar—uhuk. Izuku memegangi dadanya. Dengan tinggi tidak sampai 160 cm, ukuran dada miliknya terlihat menonjol. Yaomomo juga berdada besar, tapi karena tubuhnya tinggi, jadi enak dipandang. Uraraka-san memiliki tinggi yang sepantaran dengan Izuku, tapi ukuran dada gadis berambut cokelat itu pas.

Tangan Izuku turun ke perut, pinggul, lalu pinggang. Perutnya tidak memiliki banyak lemak meski Izuku sering ngemil. Pinggangnya cukup ramping, dengan pinggul yang menurut Shouto—kekasihnya, adalah pinggul sempurna untuk melahirkan banyak anak. Izuku mendadak malu. Apa sih, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Shouto. Mungkin mulai besok, Izuku akan lebih banyak berolahraga untuk membakar kalori di tubuhnya.

...

"Midoriya, kau tidak makan?" Shouto melirik gadis berpipi gembil yang duduk di sebelahnya saat jam makan siang di kafetaria. Gadis itu belum menyentuh menu makan siangnya sama sekali. Aneh sekali. Padahal selama ini Izuku selalu bersemangat setiap jam istirahat berbunyi. Menu katsudon kesukaannya pun mulai mendingin.

"Eh, i-iya." Izuku membalas kikuk.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan? Atau kau ingin mencoba soba-ku?" Shouto mendorong piringnya yang berisi soba dingin ke arah Izuku, tapi gadis itu menolak dengan halus.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Todoroki-kun. Jangan khawatir."

Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya cemas, akhirnya Izuku meraih sumpit di atas meja lalu memakan katsudon-nya dengan setengah hati.

"Kalau ada masalah bilang saja, jangan dipendam sendirian. Kita teman kan, Midoriya?" Iida Tenya menatap lembut ke arah Izuku. Izuku menatap Tenya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Jam istirahat siang berakhir, dan Shouto bisa melihat mangkuk Izuku masih terisi katsudon separuh. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

...

"Midoriya, kau sakit?"

Shouto mengulang pertanyaan yang sama saat jam makan siang pada Izuku. Mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor asrama. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa pun yang mengikuti mereka, Shouto mengajak Izuku ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai empat. Izuku duduk di atas tatami dengan ekspresi mendung.

"Aku tidak sakit, Todoroki-kun. Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, aku baik-baik saja."

Shouto tidak suka dengan jawaban itu. "Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat lesu hari ini, kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu, kau tidak fokus saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris Mic-sensei, kau terus melamun bahkan saat aku memanggil namamu dari bangku belakang. Ceritakan padaku, Midoriya."

Shouto mengambil tempat di samping Izuku, merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"S-Sebenarnya—aku sedang mencoba diet." Izuku menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"?"

"A-aku serius, Todoroki-kun!" Izuku mencebik. Gadis itu kesal dengan ekspresi datar Shouto.

"Kenapa Midoriya ingin diet? Yang sekarang sudah enak dipandang kok." Shouto memuji tulus, mencoba menyenangkan hati Izuku.

"Bohong! Tadi malam aku baca artikel kalau delapan puluh persen cowok di dunia ini menyukai wanita langsing kurus. Aku memang suka ngemil, l-lalu Tsuyu-chan bilang kalo kebanyakan ngemil bisa membuat obesitas. Kalo aku jadi gendut seperti ibu-ibu beranak enam, Todoroki-kun pasti tidak menyukaiku lagi. Kau akan meninggalkanku!"

Izuku menatap lurus iris heterokrom Shouto seolah menantang.

"Pfft..." Shouto memalingkan wajahnya, sementara tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Izuku melotot tidak percaya. Shouto pikir ini lucu?

"Todoroki-kun pasti tertawa karena membayangkan tubuhku jadi gendut seperti babi bulat!" Cubitan gemas melayang ke arah paha Shouto membuat pemuda berambut putih merah mengaduh lirih. Cubitan Izuku sakit sekali!

"Maaf, Midoriya. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah, hanya saja... kau lucu." Ekspresi Shouto melembut.

"Apa kubilang? Todoroki-kun membayangkanku jadi babi gendut!"

"Bukan itu. Kau dan pikiran-pikiran anehmu sangat lucu. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kau bilang delapan puluh persen pria di dunia menyukai gadis langsing, asal kau tahu saja aku tidak termasuk dalam kategori pria delapan puluh persen itu." Shouto mengacak-acak rambut Izuku. Gadis itu tersipu malu, namun pura-pura tidak luluh dengan kalimat kekasihnya.

"Nggak percaya," Izuku masih bersikap keras kepala.

"Aku senang dengan bentuk tubuh Midoriya saat ini. Lagipula, beberapa tahun ke depan, Midoriya akan jadi gendut—"

"Iya kan?!" potong Izuku merengut.

"—karena mengandung anak-anakku kelak."

"..."

"A-apa sih, Todoroki-kun." Mendadak Izuku malu dan tidak berani menatap Shouto.

"Aku ingin Midoriya Izuku menjadi ibu-ibu beranak enam di masa depan nanti. Anak-anakku, anak-anak kita."

"J-jangan bicara aneh-aneh, ah. Kita masih sekolah. Todoroki-kun mikirnya kejauhan."

"Diet tidak cocok untuk Midoriya. Kalau ingin membakar kalori lebih baik banyak olahraga saja. Olahraga kasur misalnya."

Shouto mengeluarkan bungkusan mencurigakan dari sakunya, merobeknya dengan gigi, lalu menatap Izuku dengan sorot menginginkan.

"Eh—apa? T-tidak, kemarin lusa kita baru saja melakukannya, S-Shouto-kun—aku tidak—kyaaa!"

:"D

**fin**


End file.
